Working vehicles, such as trucks, forklifts, cranes, backhoes, excavators, bulldozers, loaders and the like, oftentimes include mechanisms which may be movable with respect to one another to accomplish a function. For example, tow trucks may be fitted with beds which may be hydraulically inclined and moved to ground level to allow disabled vehicles to be loaded. As another example, forklifts will typically include forks which may be raised along masts or uprights for lifting and moving heavy objects on pallets. Integral in these vehicles is the ability to provide a mechanical movement to accomplish a function, such as lifting, digging, swinging, rotating, holding, and the like.
It is known to include lighting systems in such working vehicles. Lighting systems may include one or more of incandescent lights, fluorescent lights, light-emitting diodes (LED's) and the like. Such lighting systems are typically used to illuminate darkened work areas to improve working ability and safety conditions.
However, with vehicles providing mechanical movements to accomplish a function, it can be difficult to continuously and effectively illuminate areas in which the movable mechanisms may be directed. Although an increased number of lights and/or amount of lighting may be applied, such increases typically increase material costs, power requirements and maintenance time. As a result, overall system costs increase. It is therefore desirable to provide a system by which lighting may be improved for vehicles without one or more of the aforementioned drawbacks.